Time, Space, Infinity… and handcuffs
by Isolith
Summary: The Doctor: Why do you even have handcuffs? Fragments of timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly handcuffs : Doctor/River


**Time, Space, Infinity… and handcuffs.**

_Summary: _

The Doctor: Why do you even have handcuffs? Fragments of timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly handcuffs.

* * *

**1 ****– "****The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once.****"**

"You're doing it wrong!"

"I _am_ not!"

"…"

"I am doing it perfectly right. How else am I supposed to be doing this, huh! You never heard of the esoteric method the Xeronian's invented of handcuffing their victims to … err… to err."

"To what?"

"Erm… never mind."

"Doctor!"

"I've forgotten."

"Liar!"

"No I mean it. I've forgotten. My mind is blank"

"You are a horrible liar. You never forget! You selectively repress things and burry inconvenient information, but _you_ never forget"

"Weell, I've forgotten. Okay… Now stop twisting"

"Weell stop jerking me around"

"I am _being_ honest"

"I meant the handcuffs."

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"Weren't the Xeronians equipped with… Oh!"

"Yeah. Oh indeed!"

* * *

**2 – ****"****Space is to place as eternity is to time.****"**

Brazen metal gleamed in the evening light, inky shadows dancing across pale, alabastrine skin in a virtuoso display of phantoms and buried desires. Tantalizing sweat glistened, liquid beads of conductance running between the dark hues of connected bodies. Chalky tangled legs and entwined arms enveloped in a collision of innate, frantic passion. The shine of metal, pewtery and cold, linking one soul with another; a kiss of warmth and the sudden disruption in time and space ensuing.

* * *

**3 – ****"****If a thing loves, it is infinite.****"**

I stare pointedly at River. I try to convey my slightly less than enthusiastic attitude but somehow my body betrays me and I end up with an amused, slight maniacal facial expression. I can feel the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth even though I try to suppress it. When did _my _life become such a mess! However with a bit of internal struggle I manage to replace amusement with blankness and for a moment I congratulate myself on the win. It does not last long though as River moves closer.

"_Don't you dare_," I tell her my voice low and laced with a dangerous undertone. I even manage to send her a warning frown but somehow she ignores it. Hell, her white glistening teeth reveals themselves as she smiles at me, her blue eyes dark with something indecipherable, something just as menacing as my threatening voice. She closes in on me and I feel my body tensing with anticipation and the desire to flee.

"_River!_" I growl out as a last resort and I align my eyes with hers. And beneath the deep blue ocean of mystery I unlock another mystery. And suddenly I am overwhelmed. It must show on my face, I am sure. Her steely blue gaze abruptly turns to a warm, tantalizing hue of seductive cerulean and I feel myself drowning in that look, feel my body orbiting around the axis of her eyes.

Momentarily forgetting my restraints I jolt forward only to be reminded of the problematique involving handcuffs and River. The sharp shock of pain bolts through my arms and I inwardly cringe and curse. I can see the playful smirk dancing across Rivers red-painted lips and it drives me to the brink of insanity.

"_Woman thou art…" _before I can finish what would surely not be a compliment however, River moves again and comes to a halt just before the collision of our bodies. I can hardly breathe and I can hardly hear for the loud thrumming in my ears.

I swallow and open my mouth to utter another insult but the words are stifled by the soft blockage of lips. And to be quite frank I forget what I was about to say, my mind zeroed in on the feel of her mouth against mine, on the feel of her body coming closer and closer until contact.

* * *

**4 – The mind holds a trickery of mysteries only to be restrained by the handcuffs of reason.**

When he is alone he wonders. And in the dark he fantasizes.

It all comes back to the handcuffs; they haunt him alike an ambiguous nightmare that both frighten and intrigue him. And when he is alone in the dark, he let his mind wander, no restraints to keep him from opening the door in the dark abyss of dangerous desires. There's something about the handcuffs that enchants him. Maybe it is the feel of the cold metal controlling and containing him, the illusive feel of freedom within reach and yet not. Maybe it is the thought of losing power and control instantly as the shackles click shut on him, enforcing him to relinquish himself to something outside his own dominion. Maybe it is the surge of dread intertwined with arousal that holds the allure for him as he is forced to submit his grasp on reality. Or maybe it is the dark enticing, silky seductive smirk River gives him, her delicate fingers playfully swinging the metal entrapments in the air, the knowing glint in her dark blue eyes promising and ensnaring.

It all comes back to the handcuffs.

* * *

Not really any reason or rhyme to this short little thingy… But just had to write something with handcuffs… ;)


End file.
